


心羽情缘（1/5）——<You don't know that>/<天意怎知>番外6

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [1]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 战争结束，最勇敢的战士和天使相爱了。和平年代，善良的年轻医生也遇到了他自己的天使。





	

心羽情缘 （1/4）

——————————

五岁那年的初夏，Tommy遇见了他的天使。

那是个阳光格外晴好的安息日清晨，圣餐礼结束后，教堂照例给前来做礼拜的人们准备了简单的茶点，几个alpha叫他papa去帮忙看看教堂那台怎么也修不好的割草机，牧师夫人在茶点桌旁拉着daddy说话。一时没了人管的小Tommy追着今年夏天发现的第一只蜻蜓，乐颠颠地飞跑进与教堂相连的牧师宅邸后花园。

这不是他第一次在礼拜后跑到这个花园来玩了，一般这个时候都不会有人，他常常可以尽情地玩一会儿花园里的秋千。牧师家的两个孩子早就长大去外州上大学了，善良的beta夫妇从来不锁花园门就是为了方便他们这些孩子随时进来玩。所以他冲进花园一眼看见秋千已经被另一个孩子占据时，着实一懵。

然而短暂的意外很快就被惊叹取代——在三种第二性别的男性中，omega男性容貌出众的最多，beta则多数性格内敛可靠而样貌平凡，可这个大约比他年长两三岁的beta男孩儿，却有一双启明星般澄亮纯净的大眼睛，比林奇堡小镇上Tommy认识的所有omega小朋友都漂亮，大概是因为猛然见到生人，原本有些苍白的脸颊晕开两抹淡淡的和双唇一样动人的玫瑰色，长长的睫毛轻轻一扑。

有那么几秒钟，小Tommy几乎连呼吸都忘了，屏着气呆呆地盯着秋千上的小哥哥看。

小男孩曾经好奇问起过战场上的事，比如“daddy那时为什么不能戴红十字头盔”，父亲们没法给这么小的孩子讲战争的残酷、人性的扭曲，alpha父亲只好临时编了个故事，将他的daddy描绘成从天而降的战地天使，并且故作神秘地和他约定要保守这个“大秘密”。所以小Tommy心目中的天使，都是像daddy一样，眉目温存，笑容暖煦，让人看一眼就甜进心里。

而这玫瑰少年般的男孩，珠白色印度绸短裤下赤着双脚，花瓣儿似的脚趾上沾着晨露，因为肩膀太瘦，略宽大的纯白水手领衬衣在初夏的晨风里飘飘的，就像踏露而至的天使收拢在身后的雪白翅膀，无疑更“证实”了小alpha的坚信。

上帝啊，他甚至有和daddy如出一辙的焦糖色眼睛和微卷棕发——大概是天使标配？Tommy为自己这一发现激动不已。

而对方显然以为他是眼巴巴盯着秋千架，没说话却就要跳下来让给他。

“啊……不不，”小男孩赶忙摆手，“我、我不是来荡秋千的，你、你玩吧……”

小鹿似的大眼睛里流露出少许迟疑，Tommy赶紧笑着点点头。男孩似是放心，又攥着吊链微微前后轻晃着，并不荡起来。Tommy压抑着乱跳的心悄悄近前几步，直走到秋千架旁，小天使还是没说话，却也没有要躲开他的意思，一双那么好看的眼睛望着他，竟然藏着些许与年龄极不符的哀伤。Tommy鼓起勇气，用最像小绅士的语气轻声自我介绍。

“我是Tommy，我家住在教堂前边第四条街，有苹果树和花水木的那座白色房子。”

对方认真地听着他说，然后微微一笑，眼神是温和的，可即使笑着，Tommy也能看出，他并不真的开心。是被爸爸或妈妈训斥了吗？

Tommy四下望望，并没看见任何大人的影迹。

“你的爸爸妈妈呐？”

清亮的焦糖色眼睛一黯，男孩轻轻摇摇头，依然没有开口。

——摇头是什么意思呢？Tommy有些茫然地思忖着：爸爸妈妈不在他身边？不知道他们在哪儿？…… 无论是哪种可能，小alpha心里都充满了同情。要是他找不到daddy和papa了，肯定要比这个小哥哥还难过。

“我papa当兵的时候是最勇敢的战士，他可有办法了，我请papa帮你找你的家人？” 尽管特别想帮忙，小男孩还是牢记着跟papa的保密约定，将daddy是天使这个“大秘密”咽回去了。

然而低垂的棕发脑袋还是摇了摇，大眼睛里忽然闪起水光。Tommy吓着了，赶紧上去小心地握住他扶在吊索上的右手——凉凉的。当护士的daddy告诉过他，冷和饿的时候，我们就很容易难过和生病，难怪小天使看上去不开心。他忽然想起自己口袋里的巧克力糖。家里客厅的书架顶层放着一只红色的圆筒，里面装满了各色新奇口味的巧克力糖，是Glover叔叔去欧洲旅行寄给他的礼物，别说林奇堡了，就连里士满最酷的糖果店也没有那样精美的巧克力。daddy每天早晨会把红色圆筒拿下来，让他在里面挑选一块，只有一块。

小男孩毫不犹豫地掏出来，伸出掌心递上。

“给你吃。Daddy说巧克力会让人开心哦。”

焦糖色大眼睛忽地扬起，有些吃惊似的望住他，Tommy刚看到映在清澈双瞳上小小的自己，一瞬间的光亮就又暗下去了，小天使还是摇摇头。

欸，巧克力也摇头？小Tommy这下不知如何是好了，低头瞥见自己一直夹在胳膊底下的儿童版圣经，灵光一闪。

圣经中间夹着一根雪蓝色的羽毛，是跟daddy和papa去蓝岭山的树林里玩时他在一丛灌木的枝叶中间偶然发现的。papa把他驼在肩膀上，让他够下高处的羽毛，daddy说蓝色知更鸟完好的翅羽很难拾获，会给发现它的人带来好运气。小Tommy欢喜得不得了，视若珍宝地将这片蓝羽夹在自己的圣经里。

他记得daddy说这话时摸着他的头发和悦微笑的样子，穿过林间的细碎阳光片影中，是最明媚温暖的一片。他想，天使就应该这样笑，带着世间所有的甜蜜与美好。

他并不懂得那是什么样的情绪，可他忽然愿意以稚嫩微小的力量去努力，让眼前这双同样好看又温柔的棕眸里亮起这样的笑。

焦糖色大眼睛在看见递到自己面前这根美丽无暇的蓝羽毛时，果然再次亮了起来。小天使抬起头，静静地注视进小alpha那双同样纯澈澄蓝的眼睛里。

“这是蓝色知更鸟的羽毛，可以带来好运气……嗯，难过的时候拿着它看看，就会开心一些啦。”

他一动不动地举着，等了几秒钟，然后惊喜地看到对方慢慢伸出手，小心地将他手里的羽毛接了过去，指尖触到他的手指，还是凉凉的，唇角却浅浅漾起一抹笑容，虽然还是带着Tommy看不懂的那种哀伤，也足够让小男孩在心里小小地雀跃一下了——后来他读了那么多书，学了几种语言，现代的、古典的，可没有任何一种语言写成的任何一首经典诗篇，有个早晨，阳光下转瞬即逝的一抹微笑那样纯美动人。

小Tommy想起papa故事里的幸福结尾，勇士与天使……忽然的就觉得双颊不知怎的热得发烫。他上前轻轻拉了一下那雪白衣角，有点儿害羞却无比郑重地望着那双焦糖色眼睛说道：“等我长大了，会和papa一样勇敢……我保护你，不让你伤心，好不好？”

那男孩安静而认真地凝视了他一会儿，让五岁的小alpha不好意思起来，脸红得像熟透的苹果，甚至能听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声，可是，他没有躲开那温柔又哀静的目光。

然后，他再次看到一个微笑——这次没有一闪而过，是清晰而明亮的，映亮了那张略显苍白的小脸，Tommy在那双漂亮眼睛里看到松子糖做的星星，原来天使的笑，真的会甜到心里啊……

 

全家一起坐车离开教堂的时候，Tommy脸红红地告诉daddy，他把那根雪蓝色的羽毛送给了“和daddy一样好看的小天使”，而且小天使的笑甜极了，眼睛像松子糖…… daddy揉着他的一头金发笑出声来，就连前面驾车的papa也朗声大笑起来。

“Tommy这是想吃松子糖了吧！”

小男孩不解地眨眨眼睛，两位父亲虽然看上去挺高兴，却一点不像为他遇到了另一位天使而惊喜的样子。不过随后papa在镇中心停了车，牵着他去糖果店买了两块松子糖给他，对于一个五岁的孩子，也足够精神一振并忘记刚才的短暂困惑了。

他们开车去邻镇的Hal叔叔家吃安息日午餐，Hal的三个女儿都特别喜欢Tommy，因为家里没有兄弟，Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔带Tommy来玩的时候公主游戏里才能有骑士和王子。等大人们聊得差不多尽兴时，四个孩子已经在小妹妹卧室里，挤在被子枕头搭的“城堡”底下睡得呼呼的了。

Tommy不知道自己被papa抱上车，是在公路上才朦胧半醒过来，依稀察觉枕在daddy腿上，温柔的手轻若有若无地轻拍着他的后背，让他再次舒服地昏昏欲睡，在即将跌回梦乡之际听到daddy和papa刻意将声音压的极低的交谈，显然他们以为孩子还在熟睡。

“……真是太让人心碎，我前年在报纸上看到那报导时没忍住就落泪了……没想到那对军医和随军牧师夫夫的孩子竟是咱们教堂牧师的教子……”

“我也记得，老兵聚会上大家还骂了好久，简直比小日本还丧心病狂，这些人渣！……”

一小会儿的沉默后，Tommy已经又快睡着了，papa一声叹息让他再次醒了。  
“你也别太难过了，Dossy，幸好Rodrigues医生还继承了些家族财产，让孩子不至于进孤儿院或落到刻薄亲戚手上受罪……牧师不是说，那个教会寄宿学校挺不错，不会苦待孩子？”

“可学校在英国，万水千山的……虽然是他爹地的母校，大概过去的老师什么的会照顾这孩子，那、那也到底只是个学校，不是家啊，那么远，就连圣诞节、暑假，都没法回来，牧师这次接他来住几天，秋天开学后就不知何年何月能再见了呢……”

“唉，我听说他们夫夫两人去朝鲜战场前都立了遗嘱，一旦两人都有不幸就送孩子去Rodrigues牧师英国老家的母校，是遗嘱里安排好的，不然他教父也不肯舍得吧。”

“牧师夫人说，孩子一直盼着爹地和爸爸回家，盼了一年……慢慢长大懂事了，去年才明白，爹地和爸爸永远都不会回家了……然后就很少说话了，医生又说没有什么病……怕他见生人更不自在，我这次也没敢提出看看那孩子……”

“一下子两个父亲都没了，总得有些时间适应呢，说不定去英国换个环境，反而能好起来……”

充满了陌生词汇的成年人对话让小Tommy的眼皮越来越沉，睡着前最后的意识是daddy搂着他的手臂轻柔地微微收紧，他熟悉的混合着艾芙皂块、苹果花和医院消毒水淡淡味道的干净气息，让他觉得安全又温暖。

 

小男孩踩着夏天的尾巴进了小学。生活太美好也太忙碌，每天都有新的东西要学习，还有篮球训练、唱诗班、科技竞赛……占据了他绝大部分的记忆空间。因此多年后，他为高中历史课布置的朝鲜战争论文去市立图书馆查阅资料，看到那篇“自愿留下陪护无法撤走的伤员，军医与其随军牧师丈夫被北韩士兵残忍射杀”的报道时，除了一个热血少年的义愤和痛心，也并没有想起那个接过他递上的雪蓝色羽毛时露出一个天使般动人微笑的beta男孩。

念中学后，小少年开始骑单车上下学，因为换了路线，每天会从牧师宅邸后花园的矮围栏边经过。不知为什么，他时常下意识地望向花园里的秋千架。不是会有小孩子出来玩的时间，橡木板的座椅上总是空空的，可Tommy总觉得在哪个时候，那里曾经有个瘦瘦的身影，一身纯白，像收拢了翅膀踏着晨露降落人间的天使……又似乎是什么时候，童年的自己曾和另一个孩子一起挤坐在这秋千架上，那孩子手里拿着一支雪蓝色的羽毛，朝他甜甜地笑……

偶尔他会有点茫然——这到底是童年的模糊记忆，还是一个特别美丽的梦？这个梦可真好，每次想起来，似乎都能闻到松子糖的清甜香味儿……

念完了华府的名校回到林奇堡，成为Dr.Doss-Ryker的年轻人依然每天路过牧师宅邸的后花园，如果是和爹地一起步行上班或回家，父子俩常常边走边聊，倒不太会注意，可每当他自己骑单车，还是习惯似的瞄一眼花园里的秋千架。听说他们安息日会教堂的老牧师很快就要退休了，他心里悄悄地希望新来的牧师家里有小孩，很可能就不会拆掉这架秋千——虽然橡木板的座椅依然总是空空的。

直到他在林奇堡医院工作的第一个初夏。

那天清早，做了个连夜紧急手术的年轻医生被外科主任特准了半天假回家补眠。林奇堡第一例体外心肺循环手术圆满成功的喜悦，让他欢快地哼着《斯卡伯勒集市》将单车踩的飞一样。即使这样，他还是在路过牧师宅邸后花园时，情不自禁地往里面瞥了一眼。

晨风里飘曳的雪白衬衣，卷着裤边的黑色便装长裤下赤裸的削痩双足，肘弯圈着秋千的吊索，双腿上摊开一本厚厚的书，沉浸在阅读中的人低着头，只能看到一头稍及耳际的微卷棕发，然而毫无疑问是个成年男子，和Tommy朦胧心念中的稚嫩身影完全不合，却也不是他认识的任何人，至少不是此刻能够合理出现在牧师宅邸的任何人。就在他失神的一瞬间，秋千上的人就像感应到他的注目似的，忽地扬起脸。

初升的晨阳让他披着一层浅金色纤细轮廓，那样的光影里，一双大大的棕眸像蓝岭山下清可见底的溪涧洗过的烟水晶。

初夏的晨风里，仿佛忽然飘来松子糖微凛的清甜，淡淡的，远远的，就如来自童年时光……

咚的一声巨响，紧随着路人的惊叫，让Dr.Doss-Ryker猛地惊醒，这才发现自己竟然趴在地上，而半秒钟前分明还在他屁股底下的脚踏车正同样躺在路边的树底下，轮圈还在自得其乐地瞎转着，然后额头立刻就冲起一阵火辣辣的痛。

Damn，他竟然大白天踩着单车直直撞上了大树。

 

———TBC———

 

关于设定：

“Tommy的小天使”的身世我是私自部分借用了历史真实事件“Chaplain–Medic Massacre”（“军牧-军医大屠杀”，无官方中文翻译）。国际公认朝鲜战争期间最令人发指的战争罪行之一。1950年7月16日，韩国大田市附近一场激烈战斗后，美军第24步兵师损失惨重，有30名危重伤员无法随部队撤离，被滞留在战场附近一座山顶，作为不配武器的非战斗人员，本应享受优先撤退权的随军牧师Herman G. Felhoelter上尉和陆军医务官Linton J. Buttrey上尉明知敌军即至、滞留人员绝无生还可能，仍自愿留在山顶陪伴照顾这些伤员。朝鲜军队靠近时，为了事后能找到战友尸骨给予其家人安慰，Felhoelter军牧强令Buttrey医务官逃生（后者在逃生途中重伤致残）。朝军首先射杀了为伤员做临终圣事的军牧，然后逐一杀害全部30名伤员。因Buttrey医务官的侥幸生还，美军后得以寻回事发地，由于罪行过于残暴，只收殓到3具可辨身份的尸体。

在第二次世界大战期间，随军牧师的阵亡率在美军各兵种阵亡率中名列第三，仅次于步兵和战斗机组（战地医务兵列第四）。作为不佩武器的非战斗人员，军牧阵亡率惊人之高的原因事后被军史学家们公认的有四：他们常冲到炮火最密集处为濒死伤员做临终圣事；身为天主教神父的军牧因为教义和特殊教职拒绝离开炮火下濒死或重伤的伤员；较年轻的军牧们在战场常自愿充当医务人员助手或担架员，从而也成为重点目标；太平洋战场上日军公然违反日内瓦公约重点射杀医务兵和军牧（前者是为了让伤员得不到医治从而大量减员美军战斗力，后者是为了打击士气，因为在天主教和基督教一些教派文化中，死前无神父/牧师来做临终圣事对教徒来说是非常悲惨可怕的事）。


End file.
